My Secret Hunny Bee
by SpicyBedBugBoy
Summary: Sometimes, love strikes in unconventional ways. Whats in store for our friend Jenny, as she falls in love with another woman's bee? (Barry x OC x Martin, Barry's dad) slight Ocx Adam, slight Barry x Vanessa


Chapter One: The Beeginning

Jenny Piculiar was a rather… peculiar type of girl, for lack of a better word. She was average height with a very average face. Her rather long honey-coloured hair complimented her cream complexion. Some say that's why Adam Flayman fell head over antennae for her. As you may have guessed, she was regarded as peculiar due to the species of her fiancée. Adam was a sweet, little honey bee. Although in bed, he was more like a fire ant. He was her little bedbug, her spicy boy. She met Adam while she was on the jury for the trial against the whole of the human race. On the last day, while he was stalling and teaching everyone how to make paper boats, there was a moment where he nervously scanned the court room. Jenny took this opportunity to study his body. She looked at his wingspan, and then his stinger. When she glanced at his face however, she was met with his eyes staring right back into hers. She must have looked startled because with a wink and a smirk, he turned back to face the judge. After the trial, he flew over to talk to her and the rest was history.

Now, they were currently making some sweet, sweet honey. They were very close, both emotionally, physically, and metaphysically. However they were going at it with much too passion. The passion, o the passion. The next thing Jenny heard was a small silent surrender, a small little "squish". "Oh no" she whispered silently in a whisper to herself.

Adam.

Was.

Dead.

Due to the nature of bee bodies and how fast they decompose, the funeral took place almost immediately after the squishening. Adam's corpse was put into its nicest suit and moved to a funeral home. Jenny noted how sad and small he looked against the backdrop of a human sized casket. She wept through the funeral. However, her tears would soon dry as she was sitting next to Barry B. Benson, her lover's best and closest bee buddy. Jenny had spoken to Barry on a few occasions, due to being Vanessa's roommate, but knew very little about him. After noticing his attractive features, she decided she wanted to know more of his personality. She turned to him and he cracked the first joke.

"Wow, everyone seems so sad. It's almost like someone died in here." He said with a smirk. However, Jenny could see the pain hidden deep in his blue, bee eyes. She could tell his light hearted humour hid his heartache.

"This must really sting, huh?" She responded, barely being able to contain her giggles. She smiled through her suffering.

Their quiet laughter deteriorated to almost nothing, and Barry turned away as his eyes began to water. He wasn't quick enough, though, and Jenny noticed a single tear roll down his face. After he regained his happy façade, he turned back to the beautiful woman beside him. He cleared his throat to call her attention back to him. He smirked up at her again.

"So where's your fiancée at?"

She snorted. "Oh you know, just laying around."

They both laughed out loud, "Hahaha" and Barry winked.

They noticed the stares directed at them and decided to quiet down. The other guests included Adam's cousins and some mutual friends of both Jenny and Adam. A few humans had also come to pay their respect. There were gorgeous flower displays lining the room, graciously donated by Vanessa, Barry's girlfriend. There were a few other arrangements and plants strewn around the room. As Barry scanned the small space for a possible topic of conversation, his eyes fell upon a rather hideous display. Getting Jenny's attention, he pointed to it and sang obnoxiously "Ch-ch-ch-chia!" This time, her laughter was loud and aggressive, filling the empty funeral space. He continued on with his hilarious antics.

"Well, you're officially single now… what are you doing Friday night?" he said confidently, hoping it wasn't too soon.

"Ah, you're just in luck. My official mourning period ends on Thursday at 11:59 pm. Therefore, I'm free and ready to mingle starting Friday. Friday should really bee renamed to No-Guy Day!"

"Well in that case, why don't I pay you a visit on Friday? You know, Vanessa is leaving on Friday for a weekend trip. Would you mind if I come over just to chill? A bee can get lonely." He asked hesitantly.

Jenny simply smiled at his offer. "Sure but, I mean, aren't there hundreds of you guys?"

"Yeah, but we're all cousins and you know how family gets. Plus, there's only one of you." He smirked for the third time that evening. However, the third time's the charm, and Jenny had officially fallen for Barry B. Benson, her dead finance's best friend and her best friend's lover. She reached down to gingerly touch the small bee's face. She knew from experience, just how to touch a bee and make him happy. Just as the two were edging away from friendly and into darker territory, Vanessa stormed over to the pair.

"Barry! What are you doing!" She exclaimed.

He flew up to be closer to her face "It's not what it looks like! I'm just trying to comfort a mourning friend!"

"Oh, since when were you two friends? Last time I checked you barely talked at all!" Her words began to sting Barry and he let loose the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm just doing to you what you did to Kenny!" As he finished the words, he flew back a little, realizing just exactly what he had said. After a few moments had past, Vanessa spoke again.

"Look, we've worked so hard for what we have. Think of our flower shop and our law firm, Barry, think of our future." She paused here to slowly touch her stomach. "We can't throw this away, we can't ruin what we haven't even done yet."

Barry turned to face Jenny, his back now to Vanessa. His next words cut like a hot knife through butter. "Maybe you should extend your weekend trip to the full week." He refused to look at her as she gasped and backed away slowly. She started to run for the exit. After he heard the door slam shut, he turned back to Jenny.

"Friday it is, then?"

A/N:

Honey-chan: well I hope yoou guys liked it! I worked really hard on this one

Barry: You almost worked as hard as a honey bee does!

Honey-chan: That's why they call me Honey! heehee

adam: hey! Whyd you kill me off, you beetch!

Honey-chan: bc well, yooulll see! REMEMBER TO R/R!


End file.
